Banjo's Worst Nightmare
by silverboy300
Summary: Banjo & Kazooie have joined Smash and everyone is giving them a warm welcome for they're return! However, someone seems to be after our favorite duo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Silverboy300 here. Sorry for the delay on Waluigi's Revenge, I just had stuff going on and wanted to take a break from the story for a while. But yeah, I'm still working on it, but I have finals and stuff, so it won't be out til next week the latest. This summer I'm gonna continue working on stories. In the meantime, enjoy this little spin-off story.**

* * *

_Just to clarify, this is just a spin off of "Waluigi's Revenge", it has no tie ins and takes place after that story. Here, it would focus on Banjo & Kazooie and their fear and nightmare of the infamous Grotesque Steve, based on the actual meme. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Banjo's Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

One faithful evening, the Smash fighters were doing their everyday activities. Sparring, fishing, running around, paperwork, or just plain resting. Then, two (or rather 8) characters have just entered the frey, partaking in these activities and getting use to the environment around them. They are the Heroes from Dragon Quest, and our favorite bear and bird duo, Banjo & Kazooie. They are seen hanging out with their Rare buddies, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool (for some reason).

**Banjo: **Ah, it feels so great to be back, guh-huh!

**Kazooie: **I know! It's been so long! I missed all of you guys!

**Donkey Kong: **Yeah, I'm happy you guys are finally home (*_pats Banjo's back)._

As they were bonding, an odd figure appears in the distance, right in Banjo's eyesight. The two had a long staredown, but as Banjo blinked and looked at it again, the figure disappeared.

**Banjo: **Huh? I coulda sworn I just saw something.

**Kazooie: **Pffft, it's probably nothing, you're just hallucinating Banjo.

**K. Rool: **Yeah, the bird's right. You're just seeing things.

**Banjo: **I mean I guess you're right. I'll head off.

Kazooie hops on Banjo's backpack and the two head in the Smash centre along with the DK crew and join the rest of the fighters. The two were hanging out the rest of the cast and decided to ignore what happened earlier. Isabelle then runs up to them.

**Isabelle: **Hey Banjo! Mind helping me real quick.

**Banjo: **Sure Isabelle! Anything you did, guh-huh!

Isabelle and Banjo & Kazooie were all decorating the Smash Halls in to make Smash look more festive.

**Isabelle: **Hey Banjo, there are more items back there. Think you can get them?

**Banjo: **Sure!

Banjo went to go grab some items, but as he went to that. He came face to face with the same being he saw before. This time he got a better view of him. The figure was deformed version of a certain blockhead from a certain popular mining game who competed with Banjo for the spotlight. The being was known as Ugly Steve, or rather "Grotesque Steve". Banjo stood in fear as the hideous monstrosity stares at Banjo with the intention to kill our favorite bear hero. Fortunately, Isabelle comes in interrupting the staredown. Banjo looked back, Steve disappeared, again.

**Isabelle: **Banjo, what's taking you so long? Is something wrong.

Banjo just stood there, scared. But then he responded.

**Banjo: **Um, no...everything's fine. I guess...

He then takes the items and finishes aiding Isabelle. Later, he and Kazooie go to bed. Banjo is still scared by Grotesque Steve.

**Banjo: **Hey Kazooie, I think I'm being stalked. I keep seeing this hideous looking person follow me around. He sorta looked like that Steve guy. Are you seeing this too?

**Kazooie: **Oh my gosh Banjo! You're just hallucinating. No one's out to get you. Enough with this crap already! Just go to sleep!

**Banjo: **Well, ok, I guess.

Kazooie then fell asleep, Banjo, on the other hand couldn't sleep because the thought of Grotesque Steve on the prowl is haunting him. He then barely fell asleep as well. However, a familiar looking figure looms over him. The Grotesque Steve is back haunting him again. Banjo slowly wakes up to this haunting site.

**Grotesque Steve: **Heh heh, hey there Banjo! Are you ready to die!

**Banjo: **Guh? NO! Leave me alone!

_To be continued..._

* * *

Oh boy, things just really gotten scary. Grotesque has our heroic bear cornered and who knows what he could do to him. Hope you enjoyed this spin-off. It's only gonna be 3 chapters long at most and when I'm done with it, I'll go back to working on Waluigi's Revenge. See you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Banjo wakes up to the horrific sight of Grotesque Steve, who appears to be much larger than before. He tries to grab Banjo, who then runs away in fear. He runs to Kazooie and tries to wake her up. It doesn't work leaving Banjo scared and helpless. Grotesque Steve begins to chase Banjo around the Smash centre. Banjo couldn't find help from any of the Smash cast as they were all fast a sleep. Banjo then spots a Bob-Omb. He picks it up and throws it at Grotesque Steve. It explodes in his face, blinding him for a quick moment. This angered Steve and made him more determined to catch and kill Banjo. Banjo grabs more items in hopes to slow Steve down. He picks up a banana peel and throws on the floor causing Grotesque Steve to slip and fall down. Steve gets even more angrier and chases after him even more. Banjo grabs a Green Shell and throws it at Steve's head, aggravating him even more. Unfortunately, Banjo runs into a dead-end, and Steve catches up to him. Grotesque Steve proceeds to grab Banjo and hold him in his clutches.

**Grotesque Steve: **Heh-heh, snack time!

He then eats Banjo alive and swallows him whole, leaving Banjo screaming as he met supposed his gasps and wakes up. Thankfully, it turned out to be a dream. A horrific, scary nightmare to be exact. Banjo sighed in relief, but is now suffering anxiety from the events that happened prior. His morning wasn't a great one for him. Kazooie wakes up to find him scarred in his bed. She had a look of concern on her face and took him to breakfast. They joined the other Smash fighters at the breakfast table. All alot of them also saw Banjo and have looks of concern on their faces.

**Fox: **Hey Banjo, is everything alright?

**Isabelle: **Yeah, you've been acting weird lately.

**Kazooie: **He keeps seeing this "Steve" guy following and hunting him down. I think he might be hallucinating, but he needs serious help.

**Banjo: **I'm not hallucinating. I swear he's after me! Just had a bad dream about him!

**Falco: **It's just some stupid nightmare. No one's gonna hurt you.

**Kazooie: **Look, Banjo, I think you need to see someone fro your problems.

**Sonic: **What about Dr. Mario? He can help. And he's basically the only doctor around here.

**Banjo: **Huh, well I guess that would help thanks Sonic!

**Sonic: **No problem, hope you feel better pal!

Banjo listens to Sonic and goes to see Dr. Mario, aka Mario in a doctor's attire. Banjo sits down in a chair and he starts his appointment with Dr. Mario.

**Banjo: **I don't know what's happening, doc. I keep seeing this ugly, deformed version of Minecraft Steve following me around. I don't know if he's even real or just in my head. He keeps disappearing everytime I look at him again. I just had terrible nightmare about him. Am I going crazy?

**Dr. Mario: **Hmm, I think-a you have-a serious case of delirium.

**Banjo: **Seriously?! But I swear he's real. I don't have a mental problem!

**Dr. Mario: **Banjo, this is all going-a to your-a head. I'm sure there's-a no one out to harm you. Come, I have some medications that can-a help you.

Dr. Mario gives Banjo his medication pills to help with his "problems". Banjo took the medications hestitantly and left Dr. Mario's office.

**Dr. Mario: **If you need-a anything, come-a to me anytime!

Banjo met up with Kazooie as she hopped in his backpack and the two went off to watch a match between Luigi, Ken, Roy, and Falco. They are joined by Diddy Kong and Isabelle.

**Kazooie: **Did Dr. Mario help you?

**Banjo: **Well, he gave me these medications. But I don't need 'em, because I know the monster I'm seeing is real.

Kazooie, Isabelle, and Diddy Kong sighed, and has looks of exasperation on their faces.

**Kazooie: **Banjo...just take the pills. You're delirious.

The four went off and were watching the match. This at first took Banjo's mind off the whole Steve fiasco. At first. As they were cheering the fighters on, Banjo noticed something far beside him. Yep, it was Grotesque Steve. He just stared at Banjo with a murderous look on his face. He then threatens him with the infamous throat slitting gesture with his thumb. Banjo holds his neck in fear as he watches Steve stare at him and the others. Banjo grabs Kazooie's head and turns her to see Groteque Steve, who, as expected, disappears. Kazooie angrily pushes Banjo off her and begins to scold him.

**Kazooie: **Banjo! What the heck is wrong with you?!

**Banjo: **Kazooie, I just saw him! He was right there! He's threatening to kill me! _(*proceeds to shake Kazooie*)_

**Kazooie: **_(*aggravated*) _UGH! You need to stop this right now! You're going insane!

This gets Isabelle and Diddy Kong's attention.

**Isabelle: **Banjo, you're going mad! Take your meds!

_(*Diddy Kong nods in agreement.*)_

**Banjo: **I don't need them! I'm not hallucinating, I mean I could be. I don't know!

Both Isabelle and Kazooie sigh in annoyance. Later, they assembled a group of people to talk about Banjo's problems.

**Kazooie: **He's been acting nuts since yesterday! He keeps seeing "Steve" everywhere, even though he's not really there!

**Isabelle: **Yeah, and Dr. Mario already spoke to him, but Banjo's still not well. He won't take his medications like we've been telling him to. I think he's going completely bonkers! Is there anyway we could help him?

**Sonic: **I don't know what more to do. We've done everything!

They all heard something. It was Banjo is a room, cowering and being extra paranoid. Banjo was acting as if he's being attacked and is fighting back, against no one. The others just looked on and shook their heads in disappointment and hopelessness.

**Falco: **Wow, he really is a lost cause.

**Mega Man: **He's finally lost his mind.

**Mario**: I don't know how we can-a help him anymore. I gave him his pills to take care of-a the problem.

**Kazooie: **_(*sighs*) _Can't believe I lost my best friend...

The fighters sadly left to continue about their day. They just gave up on poor Banjo believing he succumbed to his "insanity". Banjo was truly alone with no one to turn to. He fell into a depression for the entire day. Fortunately, Zelda notices this and comes to comfort him.

**Zelda: **Hey Banjo. Is something wrong?

**Banjo: **Well, since yesterday I've been seeing a monster version of Steve from Minecraft, who keeps haunting me everywhere I go. I've been having nightmare's about him. And the worse part is, no one believes me! They think I've lost it!

**Zelda: **Well, if you really think you're being hunted down, then maybe you should inform a higher authority about it. I don't want you to feel threatened. If there's anything you need, you can always come to me.

She pets Banjo's head and leaves. This made Banjo feel a little better. Afterwards, he decided to go take a walk, but not before tossing the medication pills in a river. He walks around the Smash arena in different areas, from the park, to Green Hill Zone, to Spiral Mountain, and even past the Assist trophy lounge, where all the Assist trophies are glaring at him for what happened during the events of _Waluigi's Revenge_, as he's trapped in a large dome container, like the ones they use to hold the Assist trophy character's before they're summoned. He waves hi to Isaac and Shadow, his fellow Grinch Leak pals, before continuing on with his day. He meets up with Ken, and is later joined by Isaac by the river. Just because he's not a fighter doesn't mean he can't hang with them.

**Banjo: ** Hey guys.

**Ken: **Hey Banjo!

**Isaac: **Hey! I'm glad I can still hang out with you guys even if I'm not a fighter.

**Banjo: **It's all good! Guh-huh!

**Ken: **Yeah. Hey Banjo, the other fighters have been saying you've been acting crazy. Is that true?

**Banjo: **_(*sighs*) _No. It's not. I keep seeing this Steve, but no one believes me.

**Ken: **Heh, it's alright bro. Not everyone has the same eyes as you. Let's hope you're not actually going insane.

**Isaac: **Yeah, we don't want to lose you!

Banjo smiles for bit, and then looks at the river. It was calm and peaceful for a moment as Banjo finally felt relaxed. He looked at his reflection, but as soon as he did that, the Grotesque Steve appears once again in place of Banjo's reflection with an evil grin on his hideous face. Banjo jumped back in and yelped in fear. Ken and Isaac looked alarmed when they notice this.

**Ken: **Banjo, what's wrong?!

**Banjo: **I saw him again! In the river!

Ken takes a look into the river. Just like the others, he doesn't see anything.

**Ken: **...There's nothing there...

**Isaac: **_(*takes a look*) _Yeah. Are you sure you're not hallucinating?

**Banjo: **No I'm not! Look!

Isaac and Ken take a look again. They still see nothing.

**Ken: **Yeah, there's still nothing. Banjo, I think the other's are right. You are seeing stuff.

**Banjo: **I'm not! I swear he's real!

**Ken: **Are you sure?

**Banjo: **Yes!

As Banjo and Ken were arguing, a hand rises from the river and grabs Isaac's leg and drags him into the water. Banjo and Ken notice this and immediately rush in to help him.

**Isaac: **AAHHH! HELP ME!

Both Banjo and Ken try to pull Isaac out, and only barely succeed, with Isaac's shoe being pulled off.

**Isaac: **_(*terrified and gasping for air*)_OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

**Ken: **What if its-

Ken goes to look in the river again, and when he does, he's immediately pulled in. Banjo and Isaac scream in fear.

**Both: **KEN!

They here fighting noises underwater, and finally one last iconic attack.

**Ken: **Shoryuken!

Ken uppercuts Grotesque Steve out of the river and to a far away distance. He then leaves the river and turns to Isaac and Banjo.

**Banjo: **Now you believe me?!

**Ken: **Banjo...you were right all along. We gotta warn the others.

**Isaac: **Yeah! But it's getting late now, we should do that first thing in the morning.

Late at night, Banjo heads off to bed with Kazooie. However, as he's sleeping, a huge shadow looms over him. Grotesque Steve, looking even more angry and murderous. And this isn't a dream this time, this is real. Banjo turns to see him, and he screams. This wakes Kazooie up, and a few other fighters as well.

**Grotesque Steve: **Heh heh, remember me, Banjo?

Kazooie sees this, and she's just as scared as Banjo. She even looks regretful for not believing Banjo earlier.

**Kazooie: **Oh my gosh! Banjo you were right all along!

**Grotesque Steve: **Great! Now time for you both to die!

**Banjo-Kazooie:** AAHHHHHH!

Grotesque Steve pulls out his diamond sword and tries to slash at them. He misses and hit's the bed instead. He then begins to chase them around.

**Grotesque Steve: **Come back! _(*intimidating voice*) _I just want to make you pay!

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin this final chapter, I'd like to take a moment and honor Daniel Desmond Amofah, better known by his online name, Etika. Etika was a well known YouTuber, Twitch streamer, and member of the Nintendo gaming community. He was famous for his over-the-top reactions and hyperactivity to Smash reveals and other video games. For the past months, Etika has been suffering from mental problems and has had many manic episodes. On June 19th, Etika posted his final video apologizing to his fans and implying that he was gonna end his life. He was eventually found dead later.**

**RIP Etika. 1989-2019**

**Sorry for beginning on a depressing note, but I felt I needed to address this. As of this writing, year has passed since his death. He has touched the lives of so many Smash fans. May he rest in piece.**

**Update: Sorry for the year long hiatus. A lot was going on and I was very busy with my studies as well as lack of motivation. However, I am back now, and I will continue to work of fanfic stories for you all to enjoy**

**On with the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Countinuing off of last chapter, Grotesque Steve, who is now confirmed real, chases Banjo-Kazooie across the Smash Halls swinging his sword at them. He proceeds to grab Kazooie by the neck, only for her to peck him in the eye. He jumps back in pain and is now more aggravated than ever. He throws a punch at the bear and bird duo, sending them flying across the area. The commotion alerted the other characters.

**Fox: **What's going on here?!

Fox, Falco, Isabelle, Ken, Mario, the Heroes, Zelda, Joker, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mega Man and Sonic all came rushing out to see the commotion. They were all surprised to see the monstrous version of Steve attacking Banjo-Kazooie.

**Falco: **Is that the monster Banjo has been talking about?!

**Ken: **Yep. I was there to witness it.

**Isabelle: **Oh my God! Banjo was telling the truth this whole time!

**Sonic: **We gotta go help him!

The characters rushed in to help fight off Steve. Mega Man, Fox, and Falco were shooting at him with their blaster weapons. They dealt some damage to Steve, however this angered him. He rushes towards them and punches them and throws them around. He starts shooting his crossbow at them. He puts on his diamond armor and is now ready fight.

**Falco: **We're gonna need alot more firepower than this!

Mario and Ken jump in and started shooting fireballs at Steve, followed by Zelda shooting her arrows, Joker shooting his gun Isabelle shooting her poppers and Diddy Kong and his Peanut gun, and Banjo using Kazooie as an egg gun. They managed to slightly stagger him, only for him to whip out his diamond sword and begin swinging it at them they manage to dodge it. Joker summons Arsene and fires a fireball at Steve. Steve burns slightly and retaliates by throwing a pickaxe at Joker, only for the latter to dodge it and grabs his gun and shoots multiple rounds at Steve. They were doing slight damage to him. Ken fires multiple hadoukens at him and Mario shooting fireballs. This made angry and he threw his pickaxe at Mario's head, knocking him out. Ken rushes in to punch him, but Steve grabs Kens fist and starts swinging Ken around. He completely pummels Ken as the latter tries to fight back. He kicks Ken down afterwards and continues to beat him up.

**Ken: **Crap! Crap!

Steve proceeds to fight Joker and Zelda. Zelda continued to shoot arrows at him.

**Zelda: **Take this you stupid blockhead!

Steve shoots his own arrows at Zelda, who shields herself. Steve then runs up to her, grabs her, and throws her at Joker. Joker then gets his grappling hook and grabs on to Steve launching Joker towards Steve. Steve however punches Joker hard in the stomach, sending him flying. He lets out an evil laugh. The four Dragon Quest heroes interrupt Steves brief moment of victory by rushing at him. Steve pulls out his diamond sword and they begin a 1-on-4 sword battle. Luminary casts a fire spell at Steve burning his face. Erdrick casts a snooze spell on Steve, making him fall asleep leaving him wide open for attack.

**Luminary: **He's wide open! Get him now!

Banjo takes his opportunity to beat him. Steve, however, wakes up and grabs Banjo by the throat.

**Grotesque Steve: **Heh heh, I got you right where I want you. Now prepare to die bear!

Donkey Kong rans towards Steve and delivers a strong punch to his face, sending him flying. The enraged Steve gets up and runs towards Donkey Kong and the two wrestle each other. Diddy Kong joins the battle flying in his jetpack and shoots peanuts at Steve. Donkey Kong throws Steve off and begins to charge to deliver a strong punch. Steve throws a pickaxe at him before he could do that however. Steve also shoots an arrow at Diddy Kong, disabling his jetpack causing him to fall. Donkey Kong gets back up and recovers and uppercuts Steve into the air. Steve falls down onto Isabelle. He decides to grab her and throw her at Donkey Kong, who catches her and puts her safely down. Steve grabs his crossbow and shoots some arrows right into Donkey Kong's chest. Donkey Kong falls over, defeated. Diddy Kong cries out for his best friend and grabs onto Steve's face and slapping him silly. Steve grabs Diddy Kong, slams him on his head, and throws him at Isabelle. Fox jumps into fight him with fire fox!

**Fox: **HIYAHH!

Steve punches Fox after the latter's attack dealt little damage to him. He swings his sword knocking Fox out. Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man jump in. Mega Man starts shooting at Steve. He throws a razor cutter which did nothing and then a bomb, which also did nothing. Steve whips out TNT and throws it Mega Man, exploding in his face, and sending him flying off the arena. Sonic spindashes Steve, who catches it, and throws Sonic like a ball at Falco, knocking them both out. He begins to throw more TNT, knocking everyone out and sending them flying in a mass explosion. Only Banjo-Kazooie are spared. Steve looks menacingly at them.

**Grotesque Steve: **Finally, now is my chance to kill you! It shoulda been me who was chosen for Smash heh heh.

**Kazooie: **Not today, buster!

Banjo starts to shoot eggs from Kazooie's mouth at Steve, who slashes them all with his sword. He runs towards the duo and they all engage in a brief hand to hand fight. Steve punches them to the ground. He grabs his TNT and prepares to throw it at them. Banjo-Kazooie get up and perform a Wonderwing at Steve. Steve barely flinches and kicks them. He then throws his TNT, but Banjo wacks it back with Kazooie towards Steve which explodes in his face destroying his diamond armor. Steve is now damaged and enraged. He runs towards the duo and punches them. Kazooie falls off Banjo. As Banjo tries to get up, Steve grabs him by the throat.

**Grotesque Steve: **Any last words?

**Banjo: **Take this!

Banjo does a claw swipe on Steve's face leaving a scar on him. This allowed Banjo to escape Steve's clutches. Steve however, is at his angriest and most murderous.

**Grotesque Steve: **THIS TIME I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!

He runs towards Banjo grabs him and slams him on the floor, like a Breegull bash. He stomps on Banjo's back. Banjo yelps in pain. Kazooie then comes in and does a rat-a-tat rap on him, poking his eyes and already slightly bleeding face. Steve punches Kazooie onto Banjo knocking her out. He pulls out his diamond sword and prepares to finish the bear and bird off once and for all. However before he could do that, a grappling hook grabs onto his arm. It was Joker. Him and the other fighters have recovered. He pulls Steve towards him and Mario delivered a punch sending him flying. Zelda throws a Smash ball to Banjo-Kazooie. The two break it and fire up for a Final Smash. Steve tries to get up and fight back but Kazooie launches an egg grenade, which Diddy picks up and throws into Steve's mouth. Steve accidentally swallows the grenade egg. The Mighty Jinjonator is summoned by Banjo-Kazooie who proceed to beat the life out of Steve. Kazooie spots a Bob-Omb and decides to throw it into Steve's mouth. Ken then goes to deliver the final blow, a fiery Shinryuken.

**Ken: **Shinryuken!

This causes Steve to not only send him flying and on fire, but he completely explodes in the process from all the explosives he ate. Grotesque Steve has been defeated for good. All the heroes celebrate in victory.

**Joker: **That was freaking awesome!

**Kazooie: **We did it!

**Heroes: **Yeah!

Isabelle walks up to Banjo.

**Isabelle: **Hey Banjo. We're sorry we didn't believe you and called you insane.

**Falco: **Yeah man. We shoulda listened to you.

**Banjo: **Guh-huh! It's all good guys! I'm just glad this wholr mess is over.

**Mario: **Say? Why don't we all-a order a pizza and-a celebrate!

**Sonic: **Sounds good!

**Ken: **Agreed!

They all nod in agreement and go off to have a pizza party and celebrate their victory. Banjo and Kazooie can now live in peace and enjoy their time in Smash without any trouble. Or will they? We never know.

_That's the end of the story!_

* * *

**And thus, the final chapter to this story is finally out! Thank y'all for reading this story! Sorry for the year long hiatus. It took a while to come out due to alot in my personal life and my lack of motivation. I started writing this on June 2019 story. However, I am now back and motivated to right stories again! I might get back to working on Waluigi's Revenge since I know I left the story on a nearly two year long hiatus, but I promise I will work on it when I get the motivation to. However, I'm gonna take a break on writing video game related stories, let alone Smash stories, just to expand my storyverse more and focus on other series. And I know we are going through a lot of tough times right now and I wish y'all to stay safe and healthy.**

**Anyways, take care guys, and like I said, stay safe! And I'll see you all in the next story. **


End file.
